


It’s complicated isn’t it?

by Piratesiglavibailey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesiglavibailey/pseuds/Piratesiglavibailey
Summary: Rachel hated it when pretty girls tried to kill her, even when it was an ‘accident’. But the  girl crouching in front of her was gorgeous and thoroughly terrifying. Reyna is beautiful and thoroughly confusing. Rachel is intrigued.





	It’s complicated isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add more tags as I add more chapters

Rachel woke with a start, sun was shining through her windows, below her the streets of Seattle were also waking, buses were running and businesses were opening their doors. The scent of fish, smoke, and every food imaginable filling the air. Downtown Seattle stretched below her, the Ferris wheel, aquarium and barges awash in the pink and orange of the sunrise. Someone was banging around in the other room, a head appeared in her doorway, the boy had dark messy hair and an easy smile. Rachel smiled at him brightly, her roommate was a good guy, and one of her best friends.  
“Percy where were you last night?”. Percy shrugged, grabbed one of his shirt off the floor and slipped back into the kitchen. Rachel yelled “make me breakfast!” after him. Rachel scooped her phone off the bed ,there was twenty messages most of them were from the art club, a couple were from teachers.  
The only slightly interesting one was from one of her friends from Highschool  
Nico Di Angelo   
Hey, we should hang out sometime this week.

Rachel Dare  
Sure thing death boy, I mean I don’t have any other options do I?

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her backpack from the floor. On the way out the door, she grabbed half a bagel from Percy’s plate and slipped outside before he could notice. Nico was a cool kid, he would be a junior or senior this year. Ever since they had met in art class in her sophomore year they had hung out fairly often and kept in touch. He was a good person, he came off as intimidating but was secretly sweet. He was however annoyingly mysterious, and the boy was a genius.  
With Nico still on her mind she walked the short way to the light rail terminal. Sure Percy’s apartment was not too far but the light rail was always relaxing. Rachel loved the light rail terminal, it was clean and remarkably modern. It was beautiful and Rachel liked all the random art ,though it always felt strangely quiet compared to the trains in New York.  
Rachel stepped onto the landing in the train station and sighed deeply. The light rail was hardly ever busy. Rachel had thought she was alone, but when she turned she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She was standing off to the side, maybe eighteen or nineteen, Rachel wouldn’t have noticed the girl if not for her dog. The dog was pacing around the girl warily and glaring in Rachel’s direction. Rachel wasn’t sure what stop to get off on for the art store apartment, this girl would probably know, even if her dog disapproved .”Hey”... Rachel stepped toward the girl and reached out her hand...  
She had time to register black hair, dark eyes and a low growl before she was pinned against the wall. A strong arm was fisted in her jacket and brown almost black eyes stared at her, focused and intense. The girl was nose to nose with her and she could feel her breath on her cheek, black eyes stared into hers calculating and bright, then the girl blinked seemed to register that she’d just pinned a random girl to the wall and looked down, blushing ever so slightly.  
Only the dog broke the silence, growling at Rachel and pinning his ears to his head like an angry horse. Rachel had seen Percy’s horse blackjack angry enough to know what was about to happen, then the girl shot the dog a stern look and he immediately quieted. The girl turned back to her. She was definitely blushing now.

“I’m really sorry my dog and I both act like we’re gonna attack people, but we don’t actually do it”. Her voice was low and melodic, her eyes studied Rachel warily. But when she raised her eyebrow and glanced at Rachel worry in her eyes she seemed softer and almost sweet. “Are you okay...?” The girl looked down, seemed to realize Rachel was still pinned to the wall and untangled her hands from Rachel’s shirt studying her carefully. “You react well to being attacked...” she said, voice betraying no emotion, but her eyes danced with mischief. Rachel cheeks felt hot and she pressed a hand to her chest to slow her racing heart, she wasn’t sure if it was because the girl was still standing so close to her she could feel her soft breath on her cheek. Or because the girl had just slammed her against a wall and then acted like nothing had happened. What was up with this girl, she leaned forward to ask her name and heard the screech of a train arriving behind her. The girl looked at her apologetically and almost curiously and then looked down. “I gotta get on this one, I’ll see you again probably. Sorry for attacking you...” she turned and stepped onto the train, as the doors slid closed Rachel finally got her breath back for a reply, but the girl was gone on the light rail already. Bound for the University it looked like. Rachel had no idea what had just happened. Rachel’s heart wouldn’t stop beating out of her chest, was it nerves from being attacked or something else. Rachel pushed that thought aside and pressed her back against the wall sliding her way down to wait for the university district shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. There’s not enough Reychel fan fiction out there and I thought I’d add this.


End file.
